The PanAmerican Society for Pigment Cell Research is preparing to hold its 15th Annual Meeting - "The Pigmentary System: Securing a Place Under the Sun" in Memphis, TN on September 4-7, 2009. At the last PASPCR 2007 annual meeting, we proposed to attract both basic scientists and clinicians interested in pigmentary disorders in order to concentrate efforts in applying the existing knowledge towards the treatment of underserved patient populations. Within the vast field of cutaneous biology, pigmentation is a growing area of research. The theme of this meeting therefore touches on unique facets and diverse topics of public health interest, ranging from developmental biology, biochemistry of pigmentation, melanosomes and immune recognition, stem cells and malignant transformation, to the environmental effects on pigmentation including the effect of solar radiation, health disparities and pigmentary disorders, inheritance of skin coloration and sociobiology. Among important topics discussed is the biohazard connected with the ultraviolet wavelengths of the solar radiation with resulting cutaneous carcinogenesis. In this context pigmentary system serves as well documented protector against solar radiation as well as an efficient system counteracting the action of reactive oxygem species. On the other hand ultraviolet radiation (UVB) is crucial for cutaneous production of vitamin D3, a major regulator of body calcium homeostasis and hormone with pleiotropic effects. There are also other systems attenuating oxidative stress such as melanoninergic system. Furthermore, pigmentary system is operating within the skin neuroendocrine system and interacts with the immune system. These research topics share areas of interest that allow basic researchers and clinicians with a primary or derivative interest in pigmentation to communicate novel and unpublished research data and treatment outcomes. The opportunity contributes to the emerging of novel ideas and fruitful collaborations. Our Memphis location for the '09 meeting will allow easy and relatively affordable access to the meeting for all US based researchers and clinicians. Methodist Healthcare designates this educational activity for a maximum of 26 AMA PRA Category 1 Credits. The objectives of the current application for funding of this meeting are to support keynote speakers and outstanding young investigators, to enhance the educational and scientific aspect of the meeting by publishing and distributing the final program and abstracts among the participants, to educate the general public with an open access website with educational material, publication of proceeding in the PASPCR Newsletter and publication of the abstracts and programs in the Journal Pigment Cell and Melanoma Research, and to facilitate and strengthen more collaboration between pigment interest groups and other research groups that can broaden and further integrate the basic and clinical research. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: NARRATIVE The 2009 meeting of the PanAmerican Society for Pigment Cell Research and suggestively entitled "The Pigmentary System: Securing a Place Under the Sun" will be held in Memphis, TN to update investigators on the most novel basic and clinical findings in the pigmentary system. It will provide a forum for basic researchers and clinicians to meet and share data on the complex field of skin and eye pigmentation with its wider implications in human health, environmental effects of solar radiation and racial diversity. We expect to achieve a better understanding of the process at molecular, cellular and entire organism levels that might lead to more effective treatments for pigmentary disorders ranging from rare genetic abnormalities to autoimmune disorders and skin malignancies. Recent advances in pigment cell biology interfacing with other areas such as dermatology, basic biology, neurobiology, endocrinology, immunology, photobiology, ophthalmology, pathology, biochemistry, chemistry, physics and cancer research will be presented. Importantly, realizing that pigmentation is also the basis for racial discrimination with an impact for the individual well being and for the society as a whole, the PASPCR opens the necessary space for discussion on health and social issues. It is expected that new avenues in pigment cells research will be discussed and future directions proposed to place this field on the forefront of basic and life sciences. Methodist Healthcare accredited by the ACCME to provide continuing medical education for physicians decided to co-sponsor this meeting and designated this educational activity for a maximum of 26 AMA PRA Category 1 Credits.